


Purgatory

by action_cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, Purgatory, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/action_cat/pseuds/action_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of Dean's version of his last moment in Purgatory with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

Sheer cliffs,

Rocky peaks,

Don't look back.

It's always bleak.

 

Comets appeared,

Splashed with black.

Out of the muck,

Creatures came back.

 

I ran left,

You ran right.

I almost fell off a cliff.

It was a brutal fight.

 

With the creatures decapitated,

And ourselves almost dead,

We ran to the top,

Our shirts drenched red.

 

I grabbed your hand,

And screamed your name.

But you fell off the cliff,

Plummeting into domain. 

 

So why are you back?

I thought you were dead.

You've died before.

Bullets in heads.

 

Yet here you are,

Or what you claim to be.

Cas, I was sure you were gone.

And you want to frolic with bees?

 

I saw you in a window.

I saw you on a road.

You said you came from Pontiac.

And you appeared in your coat.

 

But now you're back.

And we saved again.

But you almost died.

That can't happen, my friend.

 

I tried to save you,

But you pulled away.

And yet, you traitor,

I wish you were here today.

 

I can't save us from everything.

And I'm trying to make a stand.

But you raised me from perdition,

So I guess we will be grand.

 

And so, our adventures in purgatory,

Will always exceed our fame.

But now you're here, and we're not dead,

With neither of us taking the blame.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might be a bit weird, but yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
